True Colours
by Erinzozo
Summary: Rey is taken by the First Order along with Finn who is on the brink of death. The only way to ensure he survives is to agree to join Kylo and learn the ways of the dark side. Some sexual themes with some violence. Reylo with some minor stormpilot. Don't read if you haven't seen The Force Awakens!
1. Chapter 1

TFA spoilers!

Alternate universe where Rey hits the tree much harder in the final battle. She doesn't wake up to fight Kylo.

Fear clawed around inside my mind as I awoke. Breathing fast, I propped my aching body up with my elbows and my eyes darted around the room. It was small, dark and I was on a bed. My thoughts were racing as I tried to remember what happened for me to be in this situation. I saw trees and thick snow as I closed my eyes but that was all my memory allowed me to view for now. A low rumble from what sounded like an engine filled my ears. I must be on a ship- a small one for that matter as I could feel movement.

My eyes drifted down to my body. I was wearing my scavenging outfit which just managed to cover up a layer of bruising down one side of my body. Then I remembered. I was flying through the air after attempting to shoot the monster (Kylo Ren). He obviously didn't appreciate me trying to end his life. My thoughts flew back to Finn, where was he? Was he safe? Is he even alive? My panic ended when I heard someone keying in a code at the door. Senses alert I watched in anticipation.

I gritted my teeth when I saw who decided to pay a visit. His dark clothes and emotionless mask was instantly recognisable: Kylo Ren. He stepped cautiously through the doorway and although I could not see his eyes I knew he was staring at me.

"How are you feeling?" His question seemed abnormally gentle. His tone reminded me of that when I was being interrogated.

"Where's Finn?" My voice quivered but I remained strong looking as I sat upright. 'You mustn't appear weak' I recited in my head.

He cocked his head to the side.

"You still care for the traitor? If you must know he's right next door but it's up to you to decide where he goes next,"

Questions once again filled my mind. 'What did he mean?' 'Is he alright?'. I looked down as I attempted to compose myself. Taking a breath, I spoke again in a less wavering voice.

"Why am I here?" I asked. My eyes moved towards the mask and wondered if he was enjoying my discontent.

"You are here because you are strong with the force. You have potential to do great things." He sat down on a nearby bench and tilted his head towards me. "With my guidance you will do great things." He announced with a spark in his voice. "We, at the first order, are offering you a deal. Your friend is weak. Without proper medical care he will surely die. We can provide him this medical care but only if you allow yourself to be trained,"

"In the darkside…" I finished his sentence with a whisper.

"It seems you understand," He added.

I hugged my knees to my chest. I needed comfort right now. Finn was next door dying while his fate rested in my hands and even though he presented me with a choice it seemed I had none. Even if I were to refuse he would likely kill me and then Finn's death would follow. I wanted to think about it. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. The time for deep thought was not now. I had no idea how bad Finn's condition really was. For all I knew he could only have a matter of minutes.

I gave him a look of hatred before parting my lips.

"Heal him," my decision was made and he stood up.

"Good, I'm glad you see things our way." His fists were clenched as he left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I had made my choice and now I had to suffer the consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kylo POV)

I felt torn inside as the door to the cell closed. Part of me was relieved to see her awake and the other felt sympathy for her and wished she had remained in the peaceful state of unconsciousness for a while longer. I removed her from my mind as I sensed General Hux walked up behind me.

"Is she going ahead with it?" His snarky voice sounded and I turned around.

"Yes. Give authorisation to treat the injured prisoner. We can drop him off as soon as he has regained strength. Hux nodded and proceeded towards the medical room. I followed behind and watched through the glass as he keyed in the code to start up a few medical droids. Finn was laying in tattered clothing on a bed in the centre of the room. His heart rate was weak but stable and he bared several deep wounds on various parts of his body.

'I should tell Rey he's alright and he'll be fine soon,' I thought to myself. But then I remembered she probably wouldn't appreciate my company. After all, I just gave her (most likely) the biggest decision of her life. She was probably still trying to come to terms with what just happened. Instead I decided to glance out of the window. Deep space surrounded us as we left the area where the starkiller base once resided. After the Resistance's attack the entirety of the First Order needed to relocate to a new base and I needed to continue my mission. Arms folded, I watched as we flew past stars and galaxies. While some light came through the window darkness hugged the ship and I felt at home.

Hux marched out of the medical room and pivoted to face me.

"What do you intend to do with the girl?" Hux asked while remaining straight faced with piercing eyes.

"Train her in the darkside. I feel her power may be equal to mine. Together we shall be unstoppable." I answered coldly. I saw a smirk creep across Hux's face.

"Is that what you believe or Supreme Leader Snoke told you?" I sensed that Hux doubted my faith in the girl.

"I felt her power. She resisted me in the interrogation. After speaking with Snoke he advised me that I should train her. I obliged of course,"

"Yes but will she? After Finn is healed you will have nothing to make her stay. She escaped before. Won't she do it again? This time hand in hand with Finn?" Hux's words rang true in my ears. He had a point.

"Then we will have to ensure his treatment takes as long as possible. We'll give him a weak dose of the medication. Enough to keep him alive but only temporarily. If she loses enthusiasm we'll drop the dose completely. She doesn't have to know of this plan. She can believe that his condition is unstable," I saw Hux nod his head in approval and his smirk grew.

"I like your thinking. She'll have to stay if she wants her precious friend to survive," Hux confirmed. "I'll alert the medical droids of this plan. All you need to do is focus on the girl," he finished and returned back to the medical room. My attention turned back to the window.


End file.
